


C'est la vie (25)

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	C'est la vie (25)

他们忘我地拥吻着，双手急切地在彼此身上摸索着，从门口跌跌撞撞地走进屋里，把世界上除了他们以外的一切都遗忘了，只留下沿途一地的衣服。

戈贝尔把富尼埃扔到床上，然后毫不客气地压在他身上，富尼埃嘴上抗议了一声，双腿却主动地勾住他的腰。他们两个在狭小的床上滚做一团，肢体纠缠着，难分彼此，他们年轻而结实的皮肤互相摩擦，零星的火星燃成燎原的烈火，令人浑身战栗。

富尼埃的眼睛半开半合地望着他，水汪汪的，像是春天的一潭池水，令人心醉神迷。他的湿热的气息喷在戈贝尔的小腹上，他的嘴唇，温暖的舌头，灵活地舔吻着他，蕴含着无穷无尽的暗示性。

“可以吗？”戈贝尔问，他的手指已经可以很轻松地进出富尼埃的入口，“你应该准备好了吧？”

富尼埃点点头，他的脸颊被情欲熏得微红，比平时分外诱人，不等他开口回答，戈贝尔就重新把他掀翻在床上，然后迫不及待地进入了他。

他们同时呻吟了一声。富尼埃的内里火热而湿润，充满了弹性，就像某种软体动物的触须那样紧紧地缠住了他，无比销魂，。他们都没有余裕去思考了，只是跟随着本能律动，雪消般温柔，山洪般汹涌……

他们有很多没说的话，此刻也觉得不需要开口才能传递了，只是在床单之间静静地依偎在一起。过了很久，富尼埃才开口说：“别再关机了。”

“我很抱歉。我再也不会了。”戈贝尔在他汗津津的卷发上吻了一下。

“不许不理我。”

“好的。”

“不许对我生气。”

“好的。”

“不许对我指手画脚。”

“好的。”

“不许不跟我说一声就跑到奥兰多去。”

“好的。还有什么？”

“嗯……暂时就这些吧。以后我想到了再加。”

“好的。”戈贝尔乖乖地说，他的心胸被喜悦充溢着，像鸟儿一样轻盈，就算富尼埃要天上的星星他也会给他摘下来的。

富尼埃心满意足地叹了一口气，把头靠在他的胸前。他们两个静静地躺了半天，享受着与世隔绝的安宁，直到富尼埃突然从床上弹起来：“操，我忘了12点前要退房，不然要多收一天的钱！”

戈贝尔懒洋洋地不愿意动：“早就说了让你到我家等我……这墙壁太薄了，床也不舒服，害得我不能尽兴……”

“现在不是说这个的时候，还有一刻钟，赶紧起来穿衣服！”

“那就多收一天的房钱好了，算我的。”

“不是这个的问题，赶紧起来嘛，我饿了，我们退完房去吃东西吧。”富尼埃半撒娇地跟他说。

他都这样说了，戈贝尔只好有点不情愿地爬起来，顺手在富尼埃屁股上摸了两把。

富尼埃正弯着腰收拾行李，扭头抗议说：“退完房随便你要干嘛，现在就不要添乱了！”

“那可是你说的……”

“那当然，我说话算话，现在赶紧的。”


End file.
